All He Needed To Know
by Evil Beware We Have Waffles
Summary: Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, his head crushing into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and the two held on for dear life, like if they were to let go, their whole world would collapse.     "Thank you," Kurt whispered.


All He Needed To Know

Kurt didn't believe in God, and he had made that very clear to Blaine, whose parents were _very _Christian. At first Kurt was worried what Blaine's reaction to this would be, but Blaine was perfectly fine with it – or he was at first, now he just continually asked Kurt _why_ he didn't believe in God.

"Just let it go, Blaine," Kurt said impatiently. The two were taking a late walk around the Dalton campus like they usually did when it was a nice outside. Tonight was cold, and there was a little snow falling from the sky, they were also the only people out at the moment, making the outside seem as if it was all theirs.

"No, you can tell me, I just want to know why," Blaine said, "I'm not going to get mad, I just want to see if you have a reason. Is there a reason you don't believe in God?"

"I don't believe in things I cannot see," Kurt said with a shrug, hoping that was a good enough answer for Blaine.

Blaine hung his head, the answer confused him, and he spilt out the next words before he could stop himself, "Well, you can't see your Mom, but you believe in her."

Kurt stopped in his tracks, and a few paces ahead of him so did Blaine. Blaine's face was guilt ridden. Kurt's mouth was open as if he had something to say, but no words came out. He was too chocked to say anything.

"I'm sorry—" Blaine said, but he stopped himself, he didn't know what he was supposed to say next. But oh, Lord, was he sorry, he felt as if he now _deserved_ those punches in the gut he got at his old school. Blaine reached out to touch Kurt's arm, but Kurt jumped away before they even made skin contact.

"Why would…" Kurt whispered, he was unable to find his words, "You – you _know_ to never bring up my mother … you _know_ how much she means to me!" Tears were already falling from Kurt's eyes, down his cheeks, and falling to the snow beneath their feet. "You know—"

"I know, Kurt!" Blaine cried, grabbing Kurt's hands and holding them tightly, despite Kurt's determination to get out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, Kurt! I'm so sorry, just listen to—"

"—You _never _bring up my mother! _Never_! Especially not in conversations like this! Never, okay?" Kurt was screaming now, tears unwillingly falling from his eyes, still resisting Blaine's touch.

Tears started to form in Blaine's eyes as well, "Kurt!" he yelled, finally gaining his attention, "I know … I know all this. I-I am so, _so _sorry, it just slipped out. Please … you have no idea how sorry I am."

"Why are you so determined to make me believe in God?"

"What did he to do you that made you hate him so much?"

"I'm gay," Kurt said, this answer surprised Blaine, "Because of him, I was taunted constantly because of what _he _made me. I don't understand how that's fair. He also too my mother away from me … my _mother_."

"Maybe it's all a part of his big plan for you," Blaine said.

"Big plan? That's bullshit! What 'big plan' does he have for me? What has he ever done for me that is good?" Kurt cried.

"He sent you here! Your father accepts you and loves you for who you are! You have good friends that take care of you…" Blaine paused, and he placed a hand on Kurt's waist, "And me … he sent you … me."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"When I was younger, I was taught to wake up … and thank God for something. It used to be, 'Thanks for my family' or 'my home' out of force of habit, I still do it, 'Thanks for Dalton,' … but … lately I've realized something else I'm thankful for … something – some_one_ who I believe I couldn't live without, and he can't live without me."

Kurt hung his head, knowing what Blaine was going to say next. New tears fell from his eyes, as Kurt felt a warm hand cup his cheek, forcing their eyes to lock.

"Thank you Lord for Kurt Hummel. For he is the strongest man I have ever met. He's brave, determined, _beautiful_ and passionate about what he believes in. Thank you for sending him to Dalton … for sending him to me." Blaine wiped Kurt's tears, "I don't like it when you cry, you know. It's the only thing that I feel as if I'm not about to help you with."

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, his head crushing into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and the two held on for dear life, like if they were to let go, their whole world would collapse.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For just being here, for not giving up on me and leaving me. I'm thankful for you Blaine, I'm just happy you're here with me."

Blaine said nothing, he just held Kurt tighter. That's all he needed to know.

* * *

**An Evil Waffle Note**

Something I wrote up in a notebook in my bed near midnight. I hope you like it, I have another Klaine oneshot coming up soon as well. (:

Don't forget to review!

Emma


End file.
